A circuit breaker control apparatus is described, in particular, in Document EP-A1-0221430 enabling a rapid open, close, and open again cycle (OCO cycle) to be performed, the apparatus including two springs organized so that relaxing one of the springs enables the circuit breaker to be operated once while simultaneously also storing energy in the other spring. Control apparatuses of this type comprise a large number of mechanical parts and they are expensive to assemble and to maintain.
The prior art is also illustrated by Document DE-C-966573 which describes a compressed air control apparatus having only one spring and including an electromagnet that controls a pilot to operate the power piston, and by Document EP-A-0372449 which describes high power control apparatus including two springs actuated by a motor, with the assembly being driven by a low power control apparatus.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electromechanical type of circuit breaker control apparatus that includes a small number of mechanical parts and that is consequently relatively cheap to purchase and to maintain.